


some things i remember (by: ghostinnit)

by taye_z



Series: ghost-innit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Books, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, i dont know how else to tag this, its just a book of things ghostinnit rememebrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z
Summary: I saw Wilbur had a book about things he remembered, and I figured I should have one as well. Maybe it’ll help me remember more.
Relationships: boo k
Series: ghost-innit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042287
Comments: 33
Kudos: 925
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	some things i remember (by: ghostinnit)

Some of the Things I Remember

By: GhostInnit

\- Running through long grass

\- Wilbur’s ball house

\- Phil smiling at me

\- Creating L’manburg with Wilbur

\- Technoblade dying his hair

\- Always feeling like I wasn’t doing enough

\- Dream digging up all the ground around my house (I don’t know why)

\- Laughing with Dream and… tubbo? when we made the holy land

\- Watching the sunset on a bench (I think somebody was with me)

\- Glowing white eyes

\- Wanting to make Wilbur proud (did I do it?)

\- The moo of a cow

\- Yelling at Dream

\- Getting my hair cut

\- Bats

\- Niki’s cake

\- Running for presidency (we lost, didn’t we?)

\- Feeling betrayed, again and again

\- Christmas 

\- Playing piano

\- Laughing until my throat hurt

\- Being scared of Wilbur (he was waving around TNT)

\- Feeling alone

\- Jukeboxes

\- Trying my best (it wasn’t enough, I don’t think)

\- The buzz of bees while someone softly laughed

\- Buttons

\- Feeling like I won

\- An orange fish swimming out to sea

\- Something about business, and more wars and betrayals

\- The smell of smoke

\- Being made fun of a lot ~~was i a bad person? did i deserve~~

\- How good it felt to outsmart someone

\- An arrow piercing my chest

\- Fire

\- Listing to… I don’t know

\- Being scared of everything 

\- Wondering why I gave up so much

\- A wooden table with black walls

\- The way golden apples tasted

\- Not rating out Ranboo (I don’t know what he did)

\- I…

thats all


End file.
